User blog:BigBadSquid/PE Proposal: Colorless King
If you thought the Snake of Clearing Eyes was a nasty body snatcher, then wait till you hear about the Colorless King. What's the Work? K-Project, or just K'' for short, is a manga/anime about a technological Japan lead by certain people gifted with magical powers (or kings) based on colors, such as the Red Clan (HOMRA) and the Blue Clan (Specter 4) who are in a continuous battle against each other. The gangs then target ordinary high school student Yashiro Isana (or Shiro), as they believe him to be one responsible behind the murder of a HOMRA member addressing himself as the evilest king, a Colorless King. Who is the Colorless King? What has he done? The Colorless King is not Shiro himself, rather a body-snatching Yokai that possessed him the night of the murder just to cause a violent conflict between HOMRA and Specter 4 to do the hard work for him. It did this simply so the two gangs would kill each other and leave their territory for the Colorless King, as his goal is to kill off all kings and rule the world under his tyrannical fist. So let's start at the beginning. He was from the Colorless Clan, the seventh clan of kings. After the founder king Ichigen Miwa passed away, the Colorless King took the throne, to which he took great power as his ability granted him the power to jump between bodies and possess them. Then he came to Adolf K. Weissmann, the Silver King. Manipulating him with a false accusation of interest, the Colorless King took possession of Weissman and pushed his past body containing the consciousness of Weissman off a blimp, laughing as he watches him fall. This body would ultimately become Shiro, having become amnesiac. Taking Weissmann's blimp, the Himmelreich, to Specter 4's territory, he receives a call from the Blue King Reisi Munakata to land and make a negotiation. He ignores this command and waits for multiple helicopters to close in on the blimp to question him before blowing it up, killing everyone except himself since Weissmann's powers gave his body immortality. The Colorless King then takes possession of a male student from Ashinaka High School and uses a red telephone to call the Red King Mikoto Suoh, who is currently within a cell in the Scepter 4 headquarters. Revealing himself to be the one who killed Tatara Totsuka (the HOMRA member the Colorless King killed that night), he attempts to break Mikoto's mind so he can invade his mind and steal his power. He does this by declaring he will go after his friends and teammates Kusanagi, Yata, or Anna, with threats to rape Anna (a SEVEN-year-old allied with HOMRA). This last declaration makes Mikoto vulnerable and the Colorless King attempts to enter his body and "eat" his Aura. However, Mikoto's Aura takes the form of a lion and scares the Colorless King out back to his host. Then when HOMRA invade the high school in pursuit of the Colorless King, he takes possession of a HOMRA member about to be crushed by glass panels, stabbing Reisi when he saves him. He then jumps to a Specter 4 sniper on a rooftop and goes on a killing spree, injuring both Specter 4 members and several innocent students, then directing his aim at HOMRA and nearly kills Anna. An explosion occurs and the Colorless King is sent flying directly towards Kukuri, Shiro's friend. After tricking Shiro and his friends to take refuge inside a building, the Colorless King possessing Kukuri stabs Shiro with a glass shard, but the power of the Silver King inside Shiro revives him as the possessed Kukuri runs off. Cornering the Colorless King, he reveals his plan to kill off all remaining kings and obtain their power to become a god, but Shiro, Kuroh, and Neko trick the Colorless King into leaving Kukuri's body to possess Shiro. Just before the Colorless King can take control of him and eat his Aura, Shiro throws himself in front of the clashing Red and Blue Kings, sacrificing his life to kill off the Colorless King with him for good. Mitigating Factors Nope. All the Kings in the series have standards, but the Colorless King is solely driven by his desire to obtain the power of all the kings to claim the entire world for himself, caring nothing about how many innocent lives he threatens to claim his powers. Sure he becomes a coward when the enemy has the upper hand, but that really doesn't excuse his crimes of committing mass terrorism. There's only one concern I have about his mitigation; when he was still possessing Weissman's body, the Colorless King would perform dances with this strange masked woman who appeared to be limp. Either this was a way to trick Specter 4 to get closer or some other thing. But even if you could call this a redeeming quality of "love", he shows no pity in her "dying" in the blimp explosion (even if she was already dead). Heinous Standards The Kings and their clans cannot be blamed, as they are all under the manipulation of this little trickster weasel yokai. In fact, every villainous character in this series has at least one sympathetic trait to prevent from being despicable. The only characters who slightly come close are the Green King Nagare Hisui and the Grey King Iwafune, but both of them are anti-villains who only commit atrocities out of necessity. There's nothing to support the Colorless King crimes, and there never were. Final Verdict I say Pure Evil fits this guy for possessing innocent people to do worse than usual without any care of his hosts, tricking two gangs to kill one another at a school filled with innocent students to claim their territories for his own, and manipulating one of the leaders to becoming possessed with threats to RAPE a child on his team. Yes: 4 No: 0 Undecided: 0 Final Score: +4 Verdict: '''Pure Evil' Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals